As a device performing chemical analysis such as biochemical analysis or immunological analysis in clinical examination, there is, for example, an automated analyzer.
In the automated analyzer, for example, in immunological analysis, magnetic particles, a labeled antibody containing a labeled substance, and an antibody binding the magnetic particles to a measurement target object are mixed with a sample containing the measurement target object so as to cause an antigen-antibody reaction.
A reaction product in which the measurement target object, the magnetic particles, and the labeled substance are bonded together is captured through magnetic separation, a voltage is applied to the captured reaction product so that a light emission amount thereof is measured, and thus the measurement target object is quantified.
In the automated analyzer, reaction reagents necessary for an analysis of a specimen sample are integrated into a single reagent cassette including a reagent container in which a solution containing magnetic particles is accommodated, a reagent container in which a solution containing a labeled substance is accommodated, and a reagent container in which a solution containing an antibody is accommodated for each an analysis item, and are prepared as a set for each a measurement item. The reagent containers are respectively attached with lids, and the lids are closed when the reagent containers are not used, and thus vaporization or deterioration of reagents are prevented.
Thus, a reagent container lid opening/closing mechanism opening and closing the lids of the reagent containers is required to be provided according to each piece of the analysis content. Opening and closing timings for reagents in the reagent containers provided in the region cassette are different from each other depending on the reaction process. Thus, the reagent container lid opening/closing mechanism is required to have a function of being capable of performing an opening/closing operation on each reagent container.
An automated analyzer may perform a plurality of analysis processes on one or more reagent containers in order to improve a throughput (refer to PTL 1). Thus, a reagent container lid opening/closing operation may include a case of performing opening/closing operations of lids of other reagent containers in a state in which lids of one or more reagent containers are opened.